killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Void
and Zoss converse in the void, a stark white realm.]] The void is an insubstantial realm in the world of Kill Six Billion Demons. The Wheel comprises the physical reality of the omniverse, with the void being the surrounding lack of existence, upon which the reality of the Wheel casts impressions. The Void is home to Angels and Devils, who are the only Inheritors capable of remaining there indefinitely. History Long before the creation of the Wheel, there existed an empty plane of existence known as the Void. For eons creation was comprised of only two places: the red city of Throne and the void itself. During their reign, deities would often ride the void as a means of rapid transport throughout Throne, though some beings chose to live within the void, such as the Master of aesthetic. Later, during the forging of the Wheel, the void would be populated by two races: The Angels, who were banished there by the demiurges before being returned; and devils, whose hot black flame was hurled there by the gods, before being masked and defined by Man. Description The Void is a realm of nothingness, within which exists the multiverse that is the setting of KillSixBillionDemons. The Multiverse can be described by analogy as a burning wheel, and the 'stuff' of the void is in fact only the smoke and ash cast off by it; the shadow of reality impressing upon it. Due to this, like Throne, the void is littered with ancient corpses, either buried in the ground or floating about. The land is white and desolate and ill defined. The Road of Kings was built within the Void, as physical space as it exists within the Wheel has little meaning there. Illustration: Wielder of Names 3-40 The Void is home to the orders of Angels and Devils, who are able to persist there in fully realized bodies due to their strong flames of White and Black that make up their souls. Humans and other Perceiver races, having only a weak black flame, cannot maintain a body in the void, so far from the power of the Wheels flame. Instead, Perceivers exist within the void as black shades; only partially corporeal and somewhat transparent. Remaining within the void for extended periods can cause shades to dissipate and fade away, making it impossible to live in the Void indefinitely. Commentary “Retain not the beast of burden as your pack animal – being made from the effervescent heat of the Flame Immortal, the animal possesses such a weak Atum that he will disperse upon entrance into the Void. Troublesome as it may be, the only reliable way to carry your heavy cargo is by use of a sorcerer or devil binder who will surely gouge a great chunk of Profit for his services. The Shades of the recently dead are too numerous to count, pliable, and lack awareness – for this they are perfect mounts. The Thrull, the Follower, the Necked – these are fine and cheap forms of Shade and easy to warp. The only other way is by use of automatons, which will decay rapidly if left unattended, and the poor man’s way, which is by foot. But the stride of the poor man is not lined with gold.” -Void Trader’s manual, early circulation (Copy purchases from Yellow City underwarrens circa 600 S.C.). Wielder of Names 3-39Category:A to Z Category:Locations